


Сторонняя помощь

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: В очередной раз просто оставляем это здесь:https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121290/1c494b/tY0iuthXIIw.jpg
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 1





	Сторонняя помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Хэнк, как человек, не привыкший (или уже отвыкший) говорить о своих истинных чувствах прямо, видел, как от этого порою страдает его напарник Коннор, некогда бывший охотник на девиантов и ставший одним из них в последствии.

Они вместе пережили много разного дерьма, но, в конечном итоге, смогли притереться к друг другу. А уж сам лейтенант прикипел к нему всей своей душой, и даже больше. Только о том, что на сердце, говорить было тяжело. Много раз мужчина порывался, да так и не смог набраться достаточной смелости сказать на словах, всё, как есть.

И, чтобы не мучиться, было решено провернуть одну авантюру. Было очень трудно, но Андерсон смог втайне от Коннора реализовать задуманное, не вызывая у последнего никаких подозрений о готовящемся сюрпризе.

К тому же, намечался прекрасный повод для подарков. Ровно полгода совместного сотрудничества. О чем знал и Коннор, ведь в его базе данных все прописано четко. За исключением одного важного момента — он не считал эти даты особо значимыми. Соответственно и повода праздновать — никакого.

Так что, увидев небольшую подарочную коробку на своем рабочем столе, РК800 очень удивился.

— Лейтенант?

Мужчина словно только этого и ждал, поэтому, стоило напарнику появиться в его поле зрения, тут же весь подобрался и встал из-за стола, наплевав на свое решение быть в этот момент рядом.

— Не сейчас, Коннор. Я за кофе.

Это звучит как откровенная отмазка, лишь бы не отвечать — и Хэнк ретируется, делая вид, что он совершенно не при чем и вообще понятия не имеет, что это за коробка стоит рядом с терминалом на столе андроида.

Диод того плавно изменил перелив цвета с голубого на золотистый. Все факты указывали на напарника. Его рук дело. Вопрос в другом, к чему этот подарок? Ведь это подарок?..

Коннор взял в руки коробочку и, пожалуй, впервые отменил действие анализа, решая самостоятельно раскрыть и увидеть содержимое, без сотни вариантов предположений.  
А стоило увидеть, что же там внутри, Коннор по-человечески удивился, вскинув брови вверх и слегка приоткрыв рот. Чистое и ненаигранное удивление.

На мягкой подушечке, сделанной специально по форме, лежала маленькая мульти-мини-копия Хэнка Андерсона. В милом чибике Коннор без труда узнал своего напарника. Там же внутри лежал небольшой прямоугольник белого картона с инструкцией к применению: _«Для активации мягкой игрушки — нажать в область пуговицы»._ А она была единственной, соединяющей полы маленького пиджачка, и находилась ровно посередине маленького мягкого тельца.

Хэнк, все это время наблюдавший за происходящим, уже несколько раз пожалел, что не остался рядом — он не видел, что там толком творилось, на их рабочем месте. Слишком тихо было, и Коннор встал так, что его лица не было видно. Лейтенант решил сделать круг, пройти мимо, оставаясь незамеченным.

 _ **— Я люблю тебя, Коннор,**_ — прозвучал тихий, наполненный нежностью, голос Хэнка Андерсона. Натуральный, без искажения.

И как только андроид услышал заветные слова, его датчики полетели. Ошибки, ошибки, сплошь ошибки замаячили перед главным экраном. Потребовалось время, чтобы привести систему в порядок, а после… после накрыло человеческими эмоциями. Радость, нежность, желание обнять и поцеловать…

Коннор со смущенной улыбкой прижал мягкого чибика к лицу и поцеловал его «личико».  
— Лейтенант…

И именно этот момент так «удачно» совпал с тем, как сам Андерсон проходил мимо. Он не только увидел, но и услышал, как Коннор после тихо позвал его. И пока еще не поздно, траектория его движения сменяется в направлении туалетов, чтобы ополоснуться. Хэнк чувствовал, как его лицо горит — хоть яичницу жарь, от смущения. Но зато теперь он точно знает, что Коннор знает, что Хэнк его любит.

— Лейтенант, — внезапно зовет его Коннор, появившийся словно из ниоткуда.

— Черт! — шипит тот, от неожиданности дернувшись и расплескав только-только набранную воду. Но тем не менее отвечает, не оборачиваясь, — Чего тебе, Коннор?

Но вместо слов андроид сокращает последнее расстояние между ними, в один шаг, и обнимает, крепко обхватывая руками. А его лоб Хэнк чувствует в районе затылка.

Андерсон лишь вздыхает с облегчением и, разворачиваясь, возвращает объятия, целуя в макушку. А потом, явно осмелев, повторяет не так давно озвученное «собой» же:

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор.  
— И я вас люблю, лейтенант, — тихо произносит РК800, сжимая в руках одежду чуть сильнее.

Возвращаются обратно они уже вместе. А Хэнк думает, что это не так уж и страшно, озвучить свои собственные чувства. И для этого совсем не обязательно прибегать к «сторонней помощи».

**Конец.**  



End file.
